


A Moment's Pause

by Kalloway



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Breaks... and breaks.





	A Moment's Pause

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, "fast"

"I'm working as fast as I can," Ed grumbled as he looked up at Roy. Of the dozens of texts and notebooks he had spread around him, only a couple had given him any hints at solving the alchemic puzzle Roy had presented. They both knew time was of the essence, but...

"I know," Roy replied. He held out a brown paper bag. "But try to eat something."

"Oh."

"Breaks are important, too."

Ed hated that Roy was right. About the food, about pausing for a moment or two...

He reached for the bag--

And then the solution hit him.


End file.
